1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crystalline rosuvastatin calcium and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Rosuvastatin (monocalcium bis (+) 7-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-isopropyl-2-(N-methyl-N-methylsulfonylaminopyrimidin)-5-yl]-(3R,5S)-dihydroxy-(E)-6-heptenoate) is an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, developed by Shionogi for the once daily oral treatment of hyperlipidaemia (Ann Rep, Shionogi, 1996; Direct communications, Shionogi, 8 Feb. 1999 & 25 Feb. 2000). Rosuvastatin calcium is a superstatin, which can lower LDL-cholesterol and triglycerides more effectively than first generation statin drugs. Rosuvastatin calcium has the following chemical formula:
Rosuvastatin calcium is marketed under the name CRESTOR for treatment of a mammal such as a human. According to the maker of CRESTOR, it is administered in a daily dose of from about 5 mg to about 40 mg for LDL cholesterol reduction. For patients requiring less aggressive LDL-C reductions or who have pre-disposing factors for myopathy, a 5 mg dose is recommended, while 10 mg dose is recommended for the average patient, 20 mg dose for patients with marked hyper-cholesterolemia and aggressive lipid targets (>190 mg/dL), and the 40 mg dose for patients who have not been responsive to lower doses.
Rosuvastatin calcium salt often precipitates as an amorphous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,959 discloses a crystalline form of rosuvastatain calcium, designated form A. WO 2005/023779 discloses a crystalline hydrated form of rosuvastatin calcium, designated form B, and the dehydrated form, designated form B-1.
The present invention relates to the solid state physical properties of rosuvastatin calcium. Solid state physical properties include, for example, the flowability of the milled solid. Flowability affects the ease with which the material is handled during processing into a pharmaceutical product. When particles of the powdered compound do not flow past each other easily, a formulation specialist must take that fact into account in developing a tablet or capsule formulation, which may necessitate the use of glidants such as colloidal silicon dioxide, talc, starch, or tribasic calcium phosphate.
Another important solid state property of a pharmaceutical compound is its rate of dissolution in aqueous fluid. The rate of dissolution of an active ingredient in a patient's stomach fluid can have therapeutic consequences since it imposes an upper limit on the rate at which an orally-administered active ingredient can reach the patient's bloodstream. The rate of dissolution is also a consideration in formulating syrups, elixirs and other liquid medicaments. The solid state form of a compound may also affect its behavior on compaction and its storage stability.
These practical physical characteristics are influenced by the conformation and orientation of molecules in the unit cell, which defines a particular polymorphic form of a substance. The polymorphic form may give rise to thermal behavior different from that of the amorphous material or another polymorphic form. Thermal behavior is measured in the laboratory by such techniques as capillary melting point, thermogravimetric analysis (TGA) and differential scanning calorimetric (DSC) and can be used to distinguish some polymorphic forms from others. A particular polymorphic form may also give rise to distinct spectroscopic properties that may be detectable by powder X-ray crystallography, solid state 13C NMR spectrometry, and infrared spectrometry.
One of the most important physical properties of a pharmaceutical compound, which can form polymorphs or solvates, is its solubility in aqueous solution, particularly the solubility in gastric juices of a patient. Other important properties relate to the ease of processing the form into pharmaceutical dosages, as the tendency of a powdered or granulated form to flow and the surface properties that determine whether crystals of the form will adhere to each other when compacted into a tablet.
There is a need in the art for new polymorphic forms of rosuvastatin calcium.